


The Bells

by whats1fandom



Series: The Bells [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Donghyuck, Happy birthday Noelle, Weddings, fem!jaemin, im such trash, southern!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: "These charity ball are such a bore, aren't they?"





	The Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smile5everr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/gifts).



> who just wrote this mess of a fic? Was it me? Gosh this is literally so cringey. But I really wanted to make a fem!Jaemin fic for awhile so here it is. This will probably be a series with the other side stories in here, so look forward to that. Just want to put it out there that this is supposed to be around the 50s or 60s in the south. So the views on women back then are thankfully different now. Pls don't think this is my personal view on women. 
> 
>  
> 
> This fic was written for my bestest friend Noelle. Happy birthday bae, I love you! I hope that you enjoyed this fic because you are the reason I wrote this. 

"These charity balls are always a bore, aren't they?"

 

Jeno glances behind over his shoulder to the source of the new voice. 

 

None other than Na Jaemin is behind him at the balcony entrance, looking stunning in her deep purple, backless dress. Her light brown hair in made in an updo, and even though she has little make up on, she is glowing. 

 

She is fucking gorgeous. And she knows it too. 

 

"Mind if I join you?" She asks rhetorically, already crossing the distance between them. 

 

"Well since you're already here, I don't see why not." Jeno answers dryly. 

 

Jaemin lets out a small giggle. "I see your humor hasn't changed."

 

Jeno shrugs. "You know how the saying goes, "if its not broken, why fix it?""

 

The brunette raises her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Who say it's not broken?"

 

"Well you laughed didn't you?"

 

"Touché."

 

When it seems that Jaemin isn't going to say anything else for a while, Jeno goes back to staring at the sky. Its not starry, on the contrary, clouds were clogging the sky, making it look like so very gloomy night. Jeno actually likes this, just staring at nothing, not even the moon is able to be seen beyond the clouds. 

 

"You know, the announcement will be tonight after dinner." Jaemin mutters, not looking at Jeno. 

 

"How could I forget? We've been told about this since we were both five." Jeno says. 

 

Jaemin frowns. "Yeah, I was hoping that this whole thing would be forgotten. I never thought it would last this long."

 

Jeno looks at younger girl like she was crazy. "You really thought our parents would let this go? No, they are too stuck on this "perfect" idea."

 

"Well, a girl can always hope."

 

"And where did that get us?"

 

Jaemin scoffs, "I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas. Oh, except for the time you thought pushing me out of a tree would do any good."

 

"Hey, in my defense, you were in my treehouse, and I had a particular no girls allowed rule. You were the one who broke the rules." Jeno says stubbornly. 

 

Jaemin just sighs. "How could our parents really think that we are a good match? I mean we're the same age, but I do not see anything else we have in common."

 

"They were probably expecting for us to start getting along the more time we spent with each other."

 

"Well that didn't exactly work out."

 

"So they separated us for the last few years. Do you think we can get along now?" Jeno asks sincerely, wanting to know Jaemin's thoughts. 

 

"Well, we aren't young children anymore. We've both matured, at least I have. I can't speak for you-"

 

"Ha ha." Jeno mocks. 

 

"-but I can say that the childish things we did when we were younger aren't going to happen anymore. We're grown now. I'm a young lady, and as such, I refuse to rough house with a boy. Even if its you."

 

"I guess since you're not a big mouthed little girl, I can't hit you like I used to." Jeno laughs a little at the multiple memories of him and Jaemin tossling on the ground. 

 

"I am a very opinionated woman, and I am not sorry for being such." Jaemin states, head held high. 

 

"You have been spending too much time with Dongsook." 

 

"I like Dongsook, she has Mark wrapped around her finger. Why can't you be as pliant as him?" Jaemin pouts slightly, and Jeno refuses to call it cute. 

 

"Because I would prefer not to be stomped all over, just my preference."

 

Jaemin was about to respond, but was interrupted via Renjun. 

 

"Hey you two, you're being called for."

 

Jaemin huffs, but nonetheless straightens up, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles from her dress. "I guess its time."

 

Jeno stands as well, though he doesnt bother to smooth his shirt. Even though it actually did get crinkled. 

 

Jeno offers his arm to Jaemin, almost mockfully. "My lady."

 

Jaemin rolls her eyes playfully, but gingerly puts her hand on the crook of his elbow. 

 

 

"Thank you very much sir, you are quite the gentleman." Jaemin says playfully. 

 

\----

 

"You must be so happy, Jeno is such a fine young man. I would've snatched him up for my own daughter, if he weren't already taken."

 

"Oh yes, Jeno makes me very happy. I still can't believe that he is my fiance." Jaemin really can't believe it. 

 

"Then again, Jeno is one lucky man. You are quite the beauty. Make sure Jeno treats you well, okay love?"

 

"I won't let him treat me any other way." Jaemin smiles at the older woman. 

 

\----

 

"So, how's the wedding planning going?" 

 

Jaemin is over Dongsook's new apartment that she recently just moved into with her husband, Minhyung. Though her and Dongsook are the same age, Dongsook was married two years ago to her husband. Dongsook was thought to be unpure, and not anything any man would want in a wife. But Minhyung, he wasn't that type of man. He liked Dongsook, not just for her beauty, but for her wit, intellect, and excellent cooking skills. 

 

After the two got married, they moved upstate to New York for Minhyung's job for a year, and they just got back that week. It was weird for Jaemin to not have her best friend to be with all the time, and she was so glad Dongsook moved back. 

 

"I honestly have no idea. My mother kind of banned me from doing anything. She said all I have to do is taste cake and try on dresses."

 

Dongsook's bell like laughter rang through the room. "Sounds like you mother. Can you hand me that box next to you?"

 

Jaemin reaches for the box the other girl asked for, before letting out a whine. "I can't believe I'm actually getting married, I'm only 19. Why do we have to be married?"

 

"Nana, you know as good as me that a woman is nothing without a husband, might as well not even leave home, because you have no rights." Dongsook continues to casually go through the boxes, but Jaemin just stares at the other girl. 

 

Dongsook notices the younger girl staring at her after awhile. "What?"

 

"What?" Nana says incredulously, "What happened to you Sookie? You get hitched, and all of a sudden, you're acting like a proper lady. What did Minhyung do to you?"

 

"First of all, I have always been a lady, just didn't want to be one. Secondly, I grew up Nana. I know my place as a woman, and its about time that you learn yours. I've been married for almost two years now, and I am perfectly happy with my life."

 

Jaemin was shocked, surely this couldn't be her Dongsook. The Dongsook she knew didn't care about gender norms, she climbed trees, she fought boys, she even wore pants. But now, she's all.. domesticated. 

 

"I know you think that Jeno won't be a good husband, but I can tell by the way he looks at you that he cares for you. And Jeno has always been respectable towards women, he's the best bet you have. You're lucky its not some abusive old man, at least you've known Jeno since childhood. That alone should make you grateful." Dongsook says bitterly. 

 

"Sookie!" Jaemin is appalled, ungrateful her? Never. 

 

"I'm serious Nana, be grateful that you know Jeno, and you can trust him to keep you safe. These other men, they can't be trusted."

 

The conversation ends after that, Dongsook going back to putting up clothes, and Jaemin lost in thought. She doesn't leave until Mark comes home, with Dongsook giving him a welcome back kiss. 

 

Married life isn't for her, she concludes. 

 

\-----

 

2 months after the engagement party, Jaemin starts dress shopping. She has to admit, shopping is her favorite thing to do, and being able to buy any dress is fun. She still doesn't want to get married though. 

 

Dongsook, Jaemin's mother and grandmother, and Chenle come along to help Nana pick out the most perfect dress. 

 

"What about this one?" Dongsook pulls out a long white dress, puffy, and the perfect amount of lace. But.. 

 

"I don't know, it doesn't fit me." Jaemin complains. 

 

They've been at this for the past 2 hours. With one of them showing Jaemin dresses, and Jaemin finding something to complain about it. 

 

"Na Jaemin, are you telling me that you don't like any of the dresses here?" Her mother said, looking peeved at her daughter's stubbornness. 

 

"I just want it to be perfect, I only get married once. It has to be perfect." Jaemin lied. Frankly, she didn't really care about looking for a dress. She was just trying to hold the process up in a fruitless attempt to get the wedding to called off. 

 

"Fine. Maybe we can visit another shop tomorrow. Try to think of the style you want so we know what we're searching for."

 

Jaemin hums to show she was listening to her mother's nagging, but in reality she wasn't even paying attention. 

 

"It's about time we meet for dinner anyway."

 

Dinner? 

 

Her mother must have noticed the confused look on Jaemin's face, because she sighs and shakes her head. "Of course you forgot. Jeno asked you out for dinner tonight, and you happily agreed."

 

"I did?" Jaemin asks. 

 

"Yes, You did. And I expect you to be on your best behavior, missy."

 

Jaemin puffs her cheeks out in annoyance, but knows better than to disrespect her mother. "Yes mum."

 

One hour later Jaemin finds herself stuck in a stuffy dress that she was practically forced into, sitting across the the table from Jeno. The male looks annoyingly composed, not a hint of annoyance or anger on his face. It makes Jaemin want to climb over the table and punch him in his obnoxiously handsome face. 

 

"How are you Nana?" Jeno asks casually, which honestly makes her even angrier. 

 

"I'd be better if I wasn't here."

 

"Now Nana, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't act like brats anymore."

 

Jaemin throws him a glare. "That doesn't mean that I have to like you."

 

Jeno just shrugs, "True. But I don't see why you don't like me anyway. I mean, who else would you marry. Renjun?"

 

"There is no way I can marry Renjun, he's like my brother."

 

"Exactly, either you'd have to marry someone that you grew up with, or a complete stranger."

 

"Just because you're my only option doesn't mean that I have to like you." Jaemin protests

 

"Look, I'm not asking you to like me or anything. I just want us to be able to at least be friends and get along with each other. Can we do that?"

 

Jaemin doesn't exactly not like Jeno, and he is pretty handsome, she might be able to befriend him. 

 

"Fine, but that's it Lee Jeno. Friends only, don't expect all of that love stuff."

 

"Of course not. I'm not exactly interested in that type of stuff either. I just need to get married so all those old ladies can stop trying to get me to go on a date with their not so good looking daughters." Jeno says with a look of disgust on his face. 

 

"So I'm just a way to get rid of old ladies? Hmm, maybe I don't want to get married after all." Jaemin teased. 

 

"Please don't, I will probably choke myself if I have to sit through one more meal with someone." Jeno groans. 

 

"Well, I'm a someone and we're eating a meal together. Are you going to choke now?"

 

"But you're different. I like you Nana."

 

\------

 

Donghyuck tells Jaemin that she is pregnant a week later. The two went out for a much needed spa day. With the busyness of planning a wedding, and with Dongsook being married, it was harder for the two girls to get together like they did before. 

 

They currently were at The Canary, a cafe they frequented during their school days. Dongsook was not into it, Jaemin could tell by the spaced out look on the older girls face. 

 

"Hey, Sook, are you alright?" Jaemin asks, placing her hand on top of her friend's. 

 

Dongsook blinked slowly, "Sorry Nana, I've just been thinking about some things."

 

"What are you thinking about? You can tell me." Jaemin encourages her. 

 

"Alright, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. As in tell no one."

 

"What is it?" Jaemin asks, wide eyed.  

 

Dongsook leans in closer, motions for the other to do the same as well and whispers in her ear. 

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

Jaemin gasps loudly, which earned a panicked look and and a shush from Dongsook. 

 

"I'm serious Nana, no one can know, Minhyung doesn't even know yet."

 

"You haven't told him?"

 

Dongsook shakes her head. "I'm not sure how I should tell him. I don't want him to be angry with me."

 

"Oh please Sookie. Minhyung can never be mad at you, he caters to your every need."

 

"But how do I know that he wants a baby. We're both still very young. We just got married not even two years ago and we just moved here after a year away. I don't think that we're ready for this."

 

Jaemin could not believe that she was hearing this from Lee Dongsook, the most confident woman Nana has ever had the pleasure to meet. "Dongsook, what are you going on about? Of course you can do this. You and Minhyung will raise the baby together and do a great job. Seriously I cannot even imagine Minhyung not wanting this child."

 

"Just think about what everyone will say when they find out I'm pregnant. They probably won't even believe that it is Minhyung's."

 

"Who cares what they think about you. Sook, you know that you haven't slept with anyone since you and Minhyung got married, and as long as you and Minhyung know that, it doesn't matter what other people say. They will believe what they want to believe. Don't let other people mess up your relationship."

 

"I know that I'm still looked at as the town slut. I don't really care about what people think of me, but about Minhyung's image. Minhyung deserves more than me."

 

"Dongsook, you know that he loves you, right?"

 

"Yes, but-"

 

"There are no buts about it. He loves you, that's it. He won't leave you now and not ever. Understand?"

 

"Gosh Nana, you sound like you've been through this before."

 

"Hey, I just know what a good relationship looks like."

 

"Well, what about you and Jeno. Do you two have a good relationship?"

 

Jaemin shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "Not sure. We don't really have one to start with."

 

"Well Minhyung and I didn't even have a relationship either when we got married. And now I can very much say that I've fallen in love."

 

"Maybe you two are just lucky then. I'm not sure Jeno and I will end up like the two of you."

 

"You might." Dongsook presses. 

 

"I don't know Sook. But can we stop talking about this. I wanted to hang out in order to not think of Jeno."

 

''Sorry sorry. You're right, today is about us, not anyone else."

 

\----

 

Jaemin learns many new things about Jeno that she never bothered to learn. For one, he played the guitar, really well. 

 

She had been on the look out for him, wanting to give him a piece of her mind, because who thinks that a carrot cake would be a good idea for a wedding! Who likes carrot cake that much? 

 

When she found him, he was at the town recreation center, playing in the room that was usually used as the dance studio. He was strumming a song that Jaemin felt she vaguely knew. He had his eyes closed, and he was beating his foot along to the rhythm. 

 

She tries to ignore how her heart beats faster at the sight. 

 

Jeno doesn't notice her until he is finished playing the song. He opens his eyes and looks only mildly surprised to see his fiance in the doorway. 

 

"Jaemin, can I help you with something?" He says in that infuriating voice, along with his cute eye smile. 

 

"Yeah, I-" She doesn't even remember what she came in here for. Damn that beautiful smile. 

 

"What's wrong?" Jeno asks, looking genuinely worried. For once. 

 

Jaemin felt her face flush at the sudden attention. "Nothing, I forgot what I came looking for you for."

 

"Well, care to sit down while you try to remember?"

 

"Sure." Jaemin walks into the room, her high heels clicking the floor as she walks. Jeno scoots over on the small bench to make room for the female. 

 

"I didn't know that you play guitar." Jaemin says after a moment, to stop Jeno from openly staring at her face. 

 

"Apparently there is a lot of things that we do not know about each other. I actually started playing after we stopped seeing each other when we were twelve. "

 

"Oh." Jaemin says awkwardly. He was right, they really didn't know much about one another, even though they grew up together for years. 

 

"What about you Nana? Got any secret hobbies?"

 

"Not anything interesting... "

 

"Aww, c'mon Nana, if you're interested in it, the least I can do is know about it."

 

"Well, recently Renjun and I started to paint murals in the neighborhood. We actually did the one on the elementary school wall on Froster Ave."

 

Jeno looks at her with wide eyes. "You did that? That mural is beautiful!"

 

Jaemin squirms in her seat, face turning red again. "It was mostly Renjun, I just did what he told me.."

 

"Seriously Nana, that takes some talent. Stop being so modest."

 

"Thank you." When did Jaemin turn into a blushing schoolgirl? She is a woman for god's sake! 

 

"You know, you're really pretty when you get all embarrassed like that."

 

"Stop Jeno!" Jaemin whines, hiding her face in her hands. 

 

"So adorable~"

 

"I hate you so much Lee Jeno!"

 

\----

 

With the wedding closing in, Jaemin was turning into a hormonal, anxious mess. She was either snapping at anyone who dared talk to her, or crying over one little mistake someone makes with the decorations. 

 

"I swear Nana, I'm not sure which one of us is pregnant, me or you. You have more mood swings than I do, and that's saying something." By this time, Dongsook was already nearing her fourth month of pregnancy. She had a small bump, but it wasn't noticeable under her dresses. 

 

"Sorry Sook, this is just so stressful. I'm about to be a married woman. How did you even do this?"

 

Dongsook laughed at her friend's pitiful state, enjoying her strife a little too much. "Well first off, I had a great maid of honor. And lucky for you, you have the best maid of honor."

 

"I don't remember you freaking out this much."

 

"Oh believe me, I was so freaking out. Just when I was alone mostly. And with my mom." 

 

"Really?"

 

"Really."

 

Jaemin sighs. "I don't know Sook, I'm actually really nervous about getting married. What if Jeno wants to leave too, like how Mark took you away? I don't think that I would be able to leave my family."

 

"I'm sure Jeno wouldn't do that against your will, and I actually wanted to leave and get away from this small town. Minhyung asked before we got married if I'd be okay with moving for a few years."

 

"But what if Jeno does?"

 

"Nana, stop playing the what if game. We can figure those things out later, right now, it doesn't matter."

 

"Sorry I'm just really panicking."

 

"You'll be fine. You're going to walk down that aisle with your head high, looking so gorgeous that you make Lee Jeno drool. Understand?" Dongsook says, grasping the younger girl's shoulders to halt her pacing."

 

"Thanks Sookie. How did I live without you?" Jaemin smiled at her friend. 

 

"That wasn't living honey, you obviously need me." Dongsook laughed. 

 

\----

 

The wedding day came too quickly for what she was ready for. She hadn't seen Jeno for the past week, and she was lowkey (highkey definitely) freaking out. She d want to admit it, but over the past few months, her and Jeno became companions for one another, and she wouldn't mind talking to him right now with that soothing voice of his. 

 

"Wow, Nana you are looking so beautiful. Remind me again why I didn't propose to you?" Renjun says as he enters the room, already dressed in his suit and hair combed back in a style. 

 

"Hey Renjun, how's it going out there?" Jaemin asks, not even acknowledging her friend's flirting. 

 

"Well all the guests are seated, so we'll be starting up in just a few minutes. Are you ready?"

 

"In which way, mentally or physically? "

 

"Both?"

 

Jaemin lets out a quiet sigh. "Honestly, I do think that I'm ready to get married, but I'm just really nervous. Jeno and I only got to spend a few months getting to know each other, what if we don't work out? Everyone know that getting a divorce is even worse than being 30 and still not married."

 

"Nana, stop being such a pessimist. This is going to work out, I guarantee it." Renjun say, gentle but still firm in the way he spoke. "So what about the other part, are you finished dressing?"

 

"Sookie left to go get something, she said she would be back in a sec."

 

As if on cue, Dongsook comes back to the room. She had finished dressing herelf, her long hot pink dress flowing over her body and her black hair curled over her shoulders. She pulls out a a small box from behind her back and presents it to Jaemin. 

 

"What's this Sook?" The younger girl asks with wide eyes. 

 

"I wanted to give you something really special for this incredibly special day, but I wasn't sure what I could give to you. But yesterday, I thought of the most perfect thing for you."

 

"What is it?"

 

Dongsook rolls her eyes fondly. "You have to open iy up silly."

 

Jaemin shook the box slightly, just to make sure there was something in it. When she determines that yes, there is something in it, and no, this is not a prank, she takes the top off of the box. 

 

The object inside takes Jaemin's breath away. 

 

Its the necklace that Dongsook wore to her own wedding. Jaemin remembers, loving that necklace, wishing that she had one just like it. 

 

"I went out and bought it- well actually Minhyung did, but its the thought right?"

 

Jaemin looked at her best friend with teary eyes. She couldn't believe that her best friend would do something so special for her. 

 

"I.. I'm speechless Sookie! I can't believe how lucky I am for a friend like you!"

 

"Hey, save those tears til after you get hitched."

 

Jaemin let out a laugh, but it somehow turned into something more like a choked sob. "I love you so much Dongsook. You're the bestest friend a girl can ever ask for."

 

"You're welcome Nana, now how out we put it on you so you can get yourself married?" Dongsook beamed at he. She took the necklace out of Jaemin's lithe fingers, unclasped it, and put on Jaemin's neck. The metal felt cold on her neck, but it was absolutely beautiful. 

 

There was a knock on the door that interrupted the girls bonding time. Jaemin's father peaked his head in the room. "Are you ready, darling?"

 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jaemin says, taking a deep breath, Jaemin stands from the vanity and takes her father's hand. Dongsook squeezes past them to get to her position quickly, hugging Jaemin briefly as she walked past. 

 

Jaemin could feel her legs go weak as she hears the wedding march start to play. She stood behind the doors as she waited for them to be opened for her, god, she was going to puke. 

 

The doors opened, slowly revealing the faces of her relatives and friends, even some people she hasn't even met before. As she walked down the aisle, she heard people telling her that she's beautiful, and she has seen her aunt and grandmother crying. 

 

But then her eyes went to the man that was at the alter. Jaemin could feel her heart skip a beat, why was he so darn handsome? Her father lets go of her hand and Jaemin almost falls over herself in an attempt to stop her legs from turning to complete jelly. 

 

She doesn't miss the small chuckle that Jeno lets out. 

 

The priest begin his long speech, Jaemin is too distracted by Jeno's face to really pay attention to what he is actually saying. Jeno catches her eyes once or twice, but he just smiles looks away again.When she notices that Jeno's lips are moving, she tunes back in. 

 

-and I promise to always protect in anyway I can. And give you my love and attention, I promise to be with you until the end of tine Na Jaemin." Jeno finishes by looking into her eyes. 

 

Jaemin flushes when all eyes went on her. "I,…i promise to only be loyal to you, and to never let another man lay a finger on me. And I promise to give you my love and attention. I promise that I will be with you until the end of time Lee Jeno."

 

The priest smiled at the two, "You may now kiss."

 

Jeno, seeing how hesitant the girl was, cupped the girls' cheek, putting his lips gently over hers. Jaemin melted into the kiss. His lips were soft, too soft for a male's really, and she could feel the little butterflies in her stomach. 

 

When the two separated, Jeno flashed a smile at her. Not His usual smile, but a gentle one. A real one. 

And when He took ahold of her hand, Jaemin realized that maybe she is cut out for married life. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always please leave comments, they are always much appreciated and kudos as well! Thanks for reading! Excuse any mistakes plz. 


End file.
